Naya Rivera (firestarter)
Naya is a firestarter and Heather's lover. Biography Naya is Lea's best friend and Heather's lover and best friend. She is a very gifted con artist, coming up with believable disguises to aid their group's case solving. Naya can speak Spanish fluently and possesses excellent street-smarts. Her family is apparently highly connected somehow to what could be the Spanish and Mexican mob. Initally Naya worked for the Light Fae due to her family being so, but she later quit the Light so that she can join Lea's cause of being neutral. Naya owns a few restaurants and once in a while she will prepare feasts for Trick's pub to celebrate special occasions. Personality Naya is extremely quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when the group find themselves in dangerous situations. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harms way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue due to the fact that Lea and Heather is at times too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Naya is extremely protective of Lea and Heather and does not take kindly to anyone she considers may not have her friend's and lover's best interests at heart. At times she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often, there is also a sense that she sees him as a father-figure. Her relationship Lake is friendly but more guarded due to the fact that Lake had at one time hurt Lea because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. Also, she mainly distrusts the Dark Fae, and Lake happened to be working for one. Furthermore, Lake is a succubus, and it's in a Fae's nature not to trust succubi. She is always hungry and loves breadsticks. Naya may have a little alcohol problem. She is nearsighted (needs glasses.) Powers and Abilities Naya is a firestarter, also known as Fire Fae. She has the ability to control and manipulate fire, creating a spark out of nothing and heat things up with her hands. Naya has extremely powerful fire generation and manipulation abilities, since fire feeds of rage and Naya has a little bit of rage problem. Relationships *Heather Morris is Naya's best friend since they were young, and also lovers. Both of them are examples of Yin and Yang, since Heather is a Water Fae known as Addonc. Their powers are polar opposites of each other, as are their personalities, and yet they fit together perfectly. During high school, Naya was unable to admit that she's gay, and tried to push Heather away. However, later she accepted herself with the help of Lea and Heather, and rekindled their relationship together. *Lea Michele is Naya's friend, and even though back in high school they started off on the wrong foot, eventually they became really good friends, and Naya appointed herself as Lea's protector, since the latter is too trusting. It was Lea who helped Naya through her coming out back in high school, and took care of Heather while Naya was closing herself off. *'''Trick '''is one of the eldest known Fae. Over time, he has demonstrated a fatherly affection for Naya, helping save Naya by sacrificing a fragment of the chain that bound the Fenris Wolf to acquire a cure for a fatal disease that was killing her. *Lake's relationship with Naya is friendly but more guarded due to the fact that Lake had at one time hurt Lea because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. Also, she mainly distrusts the Dark Fae, and Lake happened to be working for one. Furthermore, Lake is a succubus, and it's in a Fae's nature not to trust succubi. Category:Lost Girl (cheryljoker)